


Hidden feelings

by shethenightwolf



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Desire, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shethenightwolf/pseuds/shethenightwolf
Summary: You and John are really close friends and when you start to feel more for him you choose to hide it instead of telling him the truth.





	Hidden feelings

You and John have been close friends since you joined the Van Der Linde gang. Somehow he was the one who was easiest to talk to and you always enjoyed his presence. After some weeks, you started to spend a lot of time together and you became really close to each other, but still, there was one thing or rather a person, who was there keeping you away from John - Abigail. 

You respected her as John was a father of her child and you never wanted to come between them - it was obvious they loved each other in a way. There was no room for the third person and as soon as you started to feel something more to John you decided to back off. It was hard to ignore your feelings for John, but at some point being so close to him and yet not being able to kiss him was torture. Eventually, you realised there is no point in destroying your friendship and their love by confessing him your true feelings, so you needed to find a distraction. And that’s how you started to hang out with Arthur instead of John.

Not that you didn’t like Arthur, because you did - he was so kind to you, it was impossible not to like that guy. And of course, he was handsome as hell. As far as you knew you were single, so there was no reason why you both couldn’t hang out together. It was a pleasure for you to go with him for horseback rides or fishing. You really enjoyed the time you spent with him. However, John wasn’t as he glared at you both when one day you arrived back together, both in very good moods.

“Oh-oh, Marston just gave you one of his cold looks.” Arthur said to you, stroking his horse. “You must’ve played on his nerves, Y/N.”

“What are you talkin’ about, Arthur?” You were confused. 

“I’ve known John for 15 years. I’ve seen enough to know when he’s pissed.” He winked at you and you rolled back your eyes. “Aren’t you and John good friends?”

“We’re… or were. I can’t figure that out.” 

“What’s the problem?” 

“I might’ve felt something for him…” You confessed to him and smiled awkwardly to cover your embarrassment. “But then I realised he’s in love with Abigail, so I’m over him.”

“Yeah, sure.” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Did you tell him about your feelings?”

“No!” You blurted, realising your voice was loud enough for everyone to hear it, so you immediately lowered it. “I have eyes, Arthur. Besides, it doesn’t matter anymore. As I had said before it’s done.” 

Suddenly, Arthur grinned and stroke a piece of hair gently out of your face, tucking it behind your ear. You were confused, but you let him do that, smiling back at him. 

“I hope you won’t kill me for what I’m gonna do now…” He said as he leaned down and kiss your lips gently. It was rather a peck than a real kiss, but your cheeks turned red in no time. 

“Wh–what was that for?” You stammered when he pulled himself away from you. 

“You’re pretty and I really like you, Y/N.” He replied and took your hands in his. “Besides, John had a perfect view on us. Thought you might need a little help with him.”

“Arthur, you’re insane…” You gave his shoulder a nudge. “I thought it was for real!”

“I saw the way you looked at him, girl.” He laughed and winked at you. “You might’ve fooled yourself, but not people around you.” 

He was right, all this time, you’ve been just fooling yourself. There was a connection between you and John and it was almost impossible not to notice, but still, he loved Abigail, not you. At least that’s what you thought before you noticed John rushing angrily towards you with clenched fists. Maybe, after all, Arthur’s idea wasn’t so insane.

“Johnny boy.” Arthur teased him, seeing anger on his face. 

“Spare it, Arthur.” He hissed, looking at you. “We need to talk, Y/N. Now.”

Before you could hesitate, John grabbed your hand and dragged you out of camp. You were walking for a moment to get some privacy and avoid being overheard by curious ears of other gang members.

“Can you please tell me, what the hell was that?” He suddenly stopped and turned his face to you. 

“John, it’s not…”

“Anyway, I’ve seen what you both did.” He huffed, nodding his head. “Why?”

You’ve never experienced John’s anger before and suddenly, you started to become angry yourself. He didn’t even let you explain and from what you’ve heard before he wanted to talk, not to question you.

“Why do you even care?” You asked with regret in your voice. “You shouldn’t care who kisses me, as long as you’re in love with Abigail it’s not your goddamn business!”

“I don’t love her, Y/N!” He fired back and your eyes widened in shock. “I love you! Is that too hard to notice?”

You didn’t know what to say as you weren’t expecting these three words to leave his mouth. You looked down, hiding your sight from him as you suddenly felt really embarrassed, but John touched and lifted your chin so your eyes would eventually meet his.

“Aren’t you gonna say something?” He asked.

“John?” 

“Yeah?”

“Just kiss me already.” You said and he wasted no time in fulfilling your request and a second later his lips touched yours in a kiss full of passion and desire. You’ve been waiting so long for this moment. He placed his hands around your waist and pulled you even closer to himself while you put yours around his neck. You had no idea how long have you been standing there, sharing that moment together, but it felt so good, you didn’t want it to end. 

“I love you, John.” You whispered when he started leaving kisses on your neck and lifted you up, leaning your back against the nearest tree. You put your legs around his waist and steadied yourself before his lips returned to yours again.

Suddenly you’ve heard someone whistling teasingly at you and you’ve turned your head just to see it was Arthur who was heading somewhere out of camp again and _accidentally_ passed by. 

“Idiot…” John murmured under his breath. 

“I don’t know, John.” You said, caressing gently scars on his right cheek. “If it wasn’t for him, who knows? Maybe we wouldn’t be here right now?”

“Mhmm.” He hummed and buried his face in your neck. “I’ll thank him for that later.” 

He loosened his grip and your feet touched the ground again, but you still were standing close to each other. There were so many questions in your head, but at that moment you could only think about how much you wanted him to kiss you again. John sat down under the tree and you joined him, laying your head on his shoulder. His hand wandered under your shirt and ended up on your back where it gently caressed your skin.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” You asked him.

“I guess I was afraid that you don’t feel the same for me.” He replied almost immediately.

“Oh, Johnny boy…” You sighed and giggled when you realised you sounded almost like Arthur earlier. “But there are still so many things we need to discuss…” 

“Like?”

“Are we gonna tell the others? Since Arthur already knows…” 

“I’m sure, he won’t tell anyone until we do.” John said. “Meanwhile, I want to enjoy some moments alone with you. Is that okay?” 

“Yeah.” You nodded and let him kiss your lips one more time before you came back to the camp. “Great plan, indeed.”


End file.
